Matka bohatera
by Echnaton
Summary: "Blacka obezwładnił dwudziestoosobowy patrol brygady uderzeniowej, a Pettigrew dostał pośmiertnie Order Merlina pierwszej klasy, co może jakoś pocieszyło jego biedną matkę." Pisane z perspektywy pani Pettigrew. Tłumaczenie fanfika cecelle.


Przez czternaście lat byłam matką bohatera.

Pamiętam dzień, po prostu za dobrze. Siedziałam przy stoliku w narożnej wnęce trzymając pierwszą filiżankę mojej porannej herbaty, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Myślę, że Ministerstwo ma specjalnych ludzi do tej pracy. Kiedy zobaczyłam czarne szaty, wiedziałam. Dlaczego wydaje się, że złe wiadomości zawsze przychodzą wcześnie rano albo późno w nocy? Zaczęłam płakać, zanim jeszcze mi powiedzieli.

Mój Peter odszedł. Mój jedyny syn, odszedł.

Zostali przez godzinę. Powiedzieli mi, że zginął honorową śmiercią, broniąc jakichś mugoli przed szalonym mordercą. Powiedzieli mi, że aresztowali sprawcę - niejakiego Syriusza Blacka. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, kiedy wypowiedział to nazwisko. To nie było możliwe.

Widzisz, Syriusz był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół mojego syna, jednym z czwórki, która robiła wszystko razem. Peter, Syriusz, James i Remus - byli jednością. Prawie nigdy nie widziałam żadnego z nich z dala od reszty. Na początku nie byłam pewna, że mają najlepszy wpływ na mojego syna; sporo nierozważnych przygód, o jakich mi opowiadał nie wydawały się mieścić w granicach szkolnych zasad.

Zaprosiłam ich na całe lato po drugim roku, aby zobaczyć, jacy byli ci chłopcy, z którymi mój Peter spędza tyle czasu. Po tym moje obawy rozwiały się całkowicie. Nigdy nie spotkałam bardziej pełnych energii i sympatycznych chłopców. Byłam bardzo dumna, że mój należy do takiej paczki. Pettigrewowie, którzy prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie byli szczególnie cenieni.

Syriusz był moim ulubieńcem w tej grupie. Wiesz, pochodził z dość wpływowej rodziny... Nie ma żywej duszy w czarodziejskim świecie, która nie słyszałaby o rodzinie Blacków. Taki wysoki, przystojny chłopak.

A teraz był w brudnej celi w Azkabanie. A mój Peter jest martwy. To nie wydaje się możliwe.

Później powiedział mi, że było jeszcze gorzej - ten sympatyczny, lśniący Syriusz, do diabła z nim, był nie tylko odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojego syna. W noc przed tym morderstwem, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zabił Potterów.

James i jego drobna żona zginęli, ponieważ zostali zdradzeni przez swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Jak oszukani zostaliśmy przez tego Blacka, przez przystojną twarz i smukłą postawę. Minęły zaledwie dwa lata, od kiedy był drużbą na weselu Jamesa i tylko jeden rok, od kiedy dumnie trzymał małego Pottera, uśmiechając się do aparatu. Ta uśmiechnięta, szczęśliwa twarz na zdjęciach, teraz była powodem tego, że-Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył stał się chłopcem, który żyje bez rodziców, sierotą.

Ale mój Peter, to on wytropił mordercę. Umarł honorową śmiercią, powiedzieli.

Urzędnik wręczył mi paczuszkę, mniejszą nawet od pudełka po cygarach. Wszystko, co zostało z mojego syna. Jeden palec - wszystko, co pozostawiła mi eksplozja, która starła z powierzchni ziemi jego ciało. Nie życzę tego żadnej matce.

Otworzyłam ją, wiesz. Było we mnie coś, co chciało mieć jakiś dowód. On zawsze miał małe ręce, mój chłopiec. Wymiotowałam przez kilka następnych dni.

Jeden palec. Jeśli wychodząc przejdziesz obok ogrodu naszej rodziny, to on jest wszystkim, co zostało tam pochowane.

Kilka tygodni później odbyła się uroczystość w Ministerstwie Magii. Przyznali mu Order Merlina. Płakałam, oczywiście, ale byłam taka dumna. Wszyscy podawali mi rękę, mówili, jak bardzo jest im przykro.

Po kilku latach zapomnieli o mnie i o moim Peterze. Do ubiegłego roku, kiedy morderca uciekł z Azkabanu. Nagle nasza historia była jeszcze raz wiadomością dnia, znów mój Peter znalazł się na pierwszej stronie. Było tam zdjęcie Syriusza - nie wyglądał tak jak go pamiętałam. Szalony, zwierzęcy wyraz jego twarzy, jego zniszczona skóra - dały mi dziki rodzaj przyjemności. Modliłam się co noc, żeby dementorom udało się go odnaleźć. Moja modlitwa pozostała bez odpowiedzi.

Przez czternaście lat byłam matką bohatera.

Do wczoraj. Oni wrócili, wiesz. Byłam zdezorientowana kiedy otworzyli drzwi, to było coś w rodzaju złego déjà vu. Dlaczego przyszli teraz? Nie pozostał mi już nikt, kogo mogłabym stracić...

Kazali mi usiąść i zaczęli mówić. To nie był Syriusz, który został wrobiony. Peter żyje. Powiedzieli mi prawdę o tym, co się stało tamtej nocy, przedstawili mi dowody. Mój Peter, zdradzający swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, udający własną śmierć, służący Sam-Wiesz-Komu, zabijający wielu. Tak wielu.

Szczerze nie mogę ci powiedzieć, które wizyta była gorsza. Czternaście lat temu zginął mój syn. Bohater zginął wczoraj.

Część mnie jest zadowolona, że mój syn żyje, część mnie, która wciąż pamięta jasnowłosego, pulchnego maluszka, giętkiego chłopca, chętnego do pomocy, młodego człowieka z przyszłością. Trudno jest pogodzić te wspomnienia z tym, co mi powiedziano. Część mnie chce, żebym mogła cofnąć czas, żeby Peter pozostał martwy.

Mój syn zmarł czternaście lat temu. Wczoraj go straciłam.


End file.
